from cold and harsh to warm and gentle
by nachieXshin
Summary: Anna, because of trying to prove that the "love apple" Ryu bought is a fake ends up eating it. This causes the cold and harsh Anna to turn into a sweet gentle Anna. How will Yoh live a day with a different Anna?
1. the love apple

"The winner is.. Funbari Onsen Team!", declared the referee of the Shaman fight. Everyone watching are shouting and cheering for the team. Funbari Onsen Team's friends are in the front row and smiling at the victory of the team.

On their way to the place where they are staying, they saw a vendor on the sidewalk. He is fully clothed. Only his mysterious and scary eyes and hands can be seen.

"Are you in search for love?", the vendor said. The group didn't take seriously what the guy said. But Ryu on the other hand had his eyes flash and respond to the question of the vendor.

"I can see that you are, young man.", the vendor added.

"Hm. Hm.", Ryu said nodding.

"Here. This is a magical apple. The love apple. A wandering sorceress gave this to me.

Ryu get the apple and held it tight. "Now, I'm gonna have a wife soon and we'll look for the best place so we can live happily forever! HAHAHAHAH...!"

"Hey, young man. You're forgetting something."

"Eh? What is it?", asked Ryu.

"You forgot to pay that. I'm a vendor. You have to pay me for that apple.", said the vendor.

"Okay. How much is this?", said Ryu who flashed a scary face.

"1000 yen."

"Here!", said Ryu putting the money on the table of the vendor.

"Thank you. Expect love to come your way."

A woman of beauty suddenly passed and without second thought, Ryu offered her the apple. He kneeled down and said "Please have this as a sign of my love.". The woman got scared the way Tamao was when he asked her before to go out with him. "AHHHH..! Stay away from me!", cried the woman. Ryu was angry and went to the vendor.

"Hey! I thought this will make a woman fall for me? Why did she run like that?", said Ryu to the vendor.

"Somehow, I understand how that girl feel.", said Tamao in her mind.

"You trying to fool me?", said Ryu.

"Apples are meant to be eaten. Not to be offered like that. The first man the girl sees upon eating the apple will be the girl's love.", replied the vendor. He fixed all his stuff and run fast leaving the group. "Okay. Bye now!"

"He's fast.", said Horo Horo.

"It's obvious he's a scammer or something.", said Ren.

"To think that Ryu would fall for something like that.", said Chocolove.

On their way home, Ryu is still making proposals to every beautiful woman that he sees on the way. But the face he wears is too scary for the girls that they would run away even before he finishes his "long romantic speech".

"Hey Ryu, not to discourage you but. Is that magical apple or whatever you call it real?", said Manta.

"It is! How can Bokuto no Ryu be fooled?", said Ryu to Manta.

"Eheheh.. . You said it.", said Manta sweatdropping and got scared of Ryu.

The group reached home. They are seated on the dining hall. The apple is on the table. Everyone is looking at it.

"Ryu. That apple. It's surely a fake.", said Anna coldly.

"But Lady Anna..", said Ryu.

"It's true Ryu. That's why that strange man ran away the moment you gave him the money."

Ryu went to a corner of the room. He's seated with his arms wrapped around his legs repeatedly saying "wife. Best place. Love apple. Wife. Best place. Love apple."

"I feel sorry for him somehow", said Yoh.

"We should have stopped him from buying that.", Faust said.

"But he never experienced having a woman fall for him that why he's desperate to have one even to rely on a stupid magical apple.", said Anna.

"But Anna-sama.. That's way too straight-forward. Ryu-san might get hurt.", said Tamao.

"This one's real. I still believe in it", said Ryu who stood up from the corner. Face of determination on his face.

"Geez. To stop this nonsense, I'll prove it to you.", said Anna taking the apple. She took a bite.

Everyone is looking at her chewing it. Everyone sweatdropping. Shaking. Nervous on what will happen.

Anna choked the bit of apple she chewed.

"Hey Anna. How is it?", said Yoh looking at Anna. Anna looked at Yoh.

"See that? No effect. Sorry Ryu but-", said Horo Horo. His words are interrupted when Anna stood and looked at Yoh.

"Excuse us but I want Yoh to have lunch with me. With me alone.", said Anna in a cold way. She's giving everyone cold glares except Yoh.

"Let's go, Yoh", she said to Yoh in a quite gentle and sweet way. She pulled Yoh's arm making Yoh stand. She pulled him out of the house like a sweet little girl trying to go out with his guy.


	2. sweet and gentle Anna

"Anna.. wait..". She's still pulling him no matter what Yoh says. They are now out of the sight.

"Eh?". Everyone's surprised.

"Is it going to be the end of the world?", said Horo Horo.

"That apple is cursed. We have to destroy it.", said Ren bringing his weapon out ready to destroy the apple.

"hey! Don't. I paid 1000 yen for that!", said Ryu trying to stop Ren.

"The love apple.. No way, it's no joke.", said Chocolove. "Love apple." "Crap! Why can't I think of a joke?", Chocolove added.

"Hey, do they sell something that stops someone from telling stupid jokes?", asked Ren.

"We should buy in as soon as we can if they have one.", added Horo Horo.

The two looked at him with scary faces again.

"I wonder what's happening to them now.", said Manta.

"Just let them be. It's better if Yoh-kun experiences atleast for once to see her fiancée like that.", said Faust.

"heheh. That's right.", said Tamao with a smile.

"Ryu, you still have a cha-. Hey where is he?", said Chocolove.

"He's gone. He went outside carrying the apple.", said Tamao.

"Well, he's fast.", said Manta.

On the other hand, Yoh and Anna are walking and they passed to a supermarket. Anna's still holding Yoh's arm like a typical couple.

"Why did we stop here Anna?", asked Yoh.

"We're buying bento.", she said. They went inside.

"I said I want to have lunch with you alone, right?", she said.

"Yes."

"It's impossible to do it in the restaurants. Renting the whole restaurant for the whole day won't do either. We're not that wealthy, you know that.", Anna said.

"So what are you planning to do?", he asked. Anna already picked a few items – 2 bentos, fruit juice and some desserts. She went to the cahier and paid it. Yoh just followed her.

They went out of the grocery. Anna gave the plastic bags to Yoh. "guys are the ones carrying the bags of their lovers, right?"

"Eh? Uhmm. .Yeah.", Yoh said stammering. He still can't believe Anna's like this.

He get the plastic bags from her.

"Arigato.", she said and smiled.

"She smiled. And she didn't command me to carry these. She asked nicely.", said Yoh to his mind. "That apple. It's all because of that.

"So, where are we going to eat these?", he asked Anna.

"We're having a picnic. There are cloths there. We'll eat them near the lake.", she said. "Let's go.". She pulled Yoh's arm again. They look so sweet. But Yoh's not used to this so he isn't comfortable.

They reached the lake. It's so quite in there. The weather is good. Not too hot, not too cold. The breeze blew. Anna's hair was blew and it brushes her face beautifully. Together with her sweet little smile that she rarely shows, it's really cute. Yoh blushed.

"Uhhmm.. I'll prepare everything now.", he said. He picked everything out of the bag and fixed it. Anna helped him arrange everything. A nice picnic set is done.

"Sorry, it's not a personally made bento. I'll make you one next time.", she said. She is seated at the cloth and looks at Yoh like a sweet,gentle girl.

"Uh. Don't mind it. I'm fine with these."

"No. You should be able to taste my cooking atleast for once Yoh. Because I'll be your future.. wife, right?"

"Uhm. Okay.", Yoh said with a grin. "Let's eat now." Anna nodded.

They are eating happily. When a piece of rice was seen by Anna on Yoh's cheek, she get it.

"Yoh, you are big enough to eat with rice on your cheeks.", she said. Yoh blushed again.

"Uh. Sorry.", he said. "This is really weird. I'm not used to this kind of Anna.", he said thought.

They finished their meal after less than an hour.

"I'm stuffed.", said Yoh. "I feel like taking a nap."

"Take a nap like you usually do. We'll go when you wake up.", she said. Anna letting Yoh take a nap is really unusual. "It's fine to take a break for a short while after a tiring battle."

"Is it.. okay?", he asked.

"Ofcourse.", she said with a smile. "You can take a nap on my lap."

"WHAAT?", he shouted and he got surprised.

"I see. You don't want to.", said Anna who looked disappointed. "It's okay if you-". Anna's words are interrupted by Yoh.

". It's not that I don't want to.", he said. He blushed a little. "if you don't mind, I'll-". Slowly, Yoh's lying. His head is at Anna's lap. Slowly, his eyes are closing. "It feels nice..", Yoh said in his mind. He smiled. He fell asleep fast.

Anna put her hand on Yoh's head brushing his hair. She pulled his headphones so he can sleep well. She looked at the lake with Yoh asleep in her lap.

Anna smiled. The surrounding is peaceful. No noise. Just her, Yoh and the nature.

* * *

**to be updated soon. anyway, there will be one chapter left to work on anyway (if i go with my original plan). so this will be fast.**

**my second fanfic.**

**enjoy!  
**


	3. the sweet couple

The sun is about to set. Yoh has woken up. Slowly, he's opening his eyes. He shifted his eyes to Anna. He wondered if the apple still has its effect on Anna. Then, he lifted his body.

"Oh, you're awake.", said Anna. She stretched her legs. They got a little numb because of Yoh sleeping on her lap from late noon 'til the sun is about to set.

"Sorry. Seems like I overslept.", said Yoh.

"I told you, it's okay.", said Anna. "The sun is about to set. Isn't it pretty?". Yoh looks at her with a smile.

"Yes, it is.", replied Yoh.

"Can you wait for a moment? I'll be back in a shortwhile.", said Anna.

"Sure."

Anna stood up and walked away. She's going to the wash room. After a few minutes after Anna went out to go the wash room, the vendor appeared in front of Yoh. He's in a hurry and looks nervous.

"Hey! You're the vendor earlier, right?", said Yoh. "What are you doing here?"

"EH? What the—He's the friend of the man to whom I sold the apple.", said the vendor.

"You seemed in a hurry. Why is it so? Earlier, you also seemed in a hurry.", said Yoh.

"If someone asks for me, tell them you don't see me, okay?", said the vendor. He his himself on the bushes.

Suddenly, a man appeared looking like he's in chase of someone.

"Hey, did you see a man fully clothed? Only his eyes and hands are not clothed. He's a vendor in the side walks of the village.", asked the man.

Yoh remembered what the vendor asked him. The vendor is trembling behind the bushes.

"I didn't.", Yoh said.

"I see. Thanks.", said the man and left running.

The vendor went out of its hiding place. "Oh, thanks a lot. You saved me."

"Saved you?", asked Yoh.

"Yes, you did. Well, I'm off!", said the vendor ready to go out of the scene again.

"Wait.", said Yoh. The vendor sweatdropped and got nervous. He turns his face to Yoh like a robot.

"The apple you sold to Ryu. Love apple is how you called it, if I remember correctly.", Yoh added.

"No good! I'm not giving you a refund! Business is business.", said the vendor.

"No. I'm not asking for a refund or something.", said Yoh. "That apple.. How long is its effect? Do you have an antidote or something?"

"Eh? What are you saying? I just made the story up, idiot.", said the vendor. He was surprised that he just spilled his secret – his dirty trick – his dirty business of cheating on people.

"EH? Then why is Anna-", said Yoh who got surprised.

After a moment, the vendor is gone.

"He's fast.", Yoh said.

Then, he bowed and his eyes are covered by his bangs. He smiled a little.

"Well, that's Anna.", he said to himself. "Just because it's embarrassing, she made the apple an excuse."

After a moment, Anna's back.

"Oh, you're back", said Yoh.

"Yup", Anna said with a sweet smile. "Sorry for the long wait."

"No, it's okay.", said Yoh.

"It's getting late. Are we going home now?", she asked.

"I feel like staying a little longer.", he replied. "The sun set. It's pretty, right?"

"Yes. It really is.", she said while standing beside Yoh who's seating on the picnic cloth. The breeze blew again. It blew their hairs and Anna's dress. (Note: it didn't blow it up. Just sidewards.) Anna put her hands on her hair so all her hair won't be blown by the breeze and it won't look messy. Yoh looked at Anna with the orange color of sunset striking them.

"_Like her, I should also have the courage to say it.. to show it.. how I feel._.", Yoh said in his mind.

"You know, Anna. That's what so cute about you.", Yoh said with his head bowed and blushing a little.

Anna blushed too though she tried to hide it. She remembered what she read through Yoh's mind when they met in Aomori. "Eh? Why are you saying that in all of a sudden?"

"The apple.", he said, stood and looked at Anna. "It doesn't have magic or potion or something like those. It's just an ordinary apple." "Right?"

Anna's shocked. She gave a slight smile. "Since when did you see through it?", she asked.

"I didn't see through it.", he replied. "I saw the vendor just now. He accidentally said about the apple. His tongue slipped."

"I see.", Anna became embarrassed about how she treated Yoh earlier now that Yoh knew about the apple.

The sun has completely set. It's now dark.

"I.. Well, I.. I wanted to try to be.. _romantic_.. atleast for once..", she said shyly.

Yoh smiled. "So that's how it is."

Suddenly, a firefly came in between them. They looked at it.

"It's pretty, right?", said Yoh.

"It is.", said Anna.

Then, they looked at the lake and there appeared many fireflies. Yoh held Anna's hand and pulled her closer to the lake.

"Amazing..", said Yoh.

Anna looked at Yoh and smiled. Then, she looked at the fireflies dancing beautifully. He's still holding Anna's hand. Anna looked at Yoh's hand holding hers. Then, she smiled. But Yoh didn't see it because he's looking at the fireflies. Anna, then, looked at the fireflies as well.

A firefly passed Anna's face. The way the firefly lighted Anna's face made Yoh blush.

"Eh? Nani?", she asked, seeing Yoh looking at her.

"Uh. It's nothing.", he said waving his head.

Anna said nothing.

"Isn't this.. _romantic_?", said Yoh shyly and holding Anna's hand more tightly. Anna just held Yoh's hand which holds hers with her other hand. Then, she wrapped her arms around Yoh's arm, almost like hugging it. She blushed and she succeeded from hiding it from Yoh again. She said nothing about what Yoh said about being Romantic. Yoh smiled. "is that a yes?", he asked.

Anna smiled again. "It's okay to be like this once in a while.", she said.

Yoh looked at Anna and smiled. The two watched the beautifully dancing fireflies.

* * *

**hope you liked this one.**

**thanks for those who took time to read this. and thanks for reviewing too. arigato gozaimasu~!  
**


End file.
